Broken Hearts
by HartofOC
Summary: Set during 1x21. After the race, Zoe decided whether or not to leave for Boston.


Hey Guys! This is set during 1x21.

Chapter 1

Lavon Hayes slowly walked down the steps from the carriage house. He couldn't believe Zoe Hart was actually packing her bags to leave Bluebell forever. He knew that it had a lot to do with Wade and George. George was getting married and Wade seemed to not want anything to do with Zoe after the race. Rose was fine now but he knew Zoe would be blaming herself.

As he walked into town square he realised that maybe he played a part in her pending departure. He was her best friend and he turned his back on her when she needed him the most. A feeling of guilt swept through him and he longed to turn around and apologise to her, but he figured it could wait until she comes and says goodbye. For now, he had a fire drill to take part in.

XxX

Wade watched as everyone got ready to take part in the fire drill. The Rammer Jammer had people walking in and out, but no one really needed a drink at the moment. His thoughts then drifted to the Yankee doctor who sat here earlier with her father. Wade was surprised that Ethan Hart was in town. He knew that father and daughter had patched things up, but he wasn't sure why exactly he was in Bluebell. He also didn't know why he cared.

Zoe had crushed him so he shouldn't care about her, but he did. She looked so lost and sad while sitting there. He had seen her father call her out of the bar, and he also saw them talk through the window. He had moved before he got caught but he still wondered what was going on.

Shaking Zoe out of his thoughts, he decided to go and help out with the fire drill. Leaving Shelly with the bar, he went outside to take part.

XxX

Zoe looked around the empty carriage house. All she had were 4 large suitcases neatly lined against the front door. She felt so lost right now and decided to go and see Harley's grave. He was the one person she could talk to and not be judged.

As she walked through the dark cemetery in order to find the right stone, she thought about George. Maybe he isn't worth it. Maybe he really does love Lemon and they are meant to be together.

She made her way to Harley's grave and touched it lightly.

"I'm sorry", she whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You believed in me and I let you down. I have caused so many problems since I came here. I am in love with a man who is getting married. I hurt a person who likes me and I almost killed Rose. I have screwed up so much. You were the only reason I stayed here. Now I have to stop hurting people and maybe leaving would be best for everyone. I love you", she softly sobbed. She kissed her fingers and placed them gently on Harley's name.

She wiped her eyes and walked away as her cell phone rang. She looked down at it and saw Rose's face appear. She declined the call and walked silently to the practice to pack her stuff, making sure she took the back roads where no one would see her

XxX

The town of Bluebell very much awake as everyone was taking part in the fire drill. Tom was giving everyone orders and everyone was surprisingly following them. Wade and Lavon were helping together when Brick rushed past them.

"Where on earth is Dr Hart when we need her", he called to Lavon aggravated.

Lavon shook his head sadly, "You won't be seeing Dr Hart, Brick". Lavon then walked away with his head down.

Brick and Wade looked at each other in confusion before Brick returned to what he was doing.

Wade was confused though. What did Lavon mean? He was walking towards Lavon when Tom stopped him for some help. Wade sighed, he would ask Lavon later.

XxX

Zoe arrived at the practice and started packing her stuff up. He cell rang, she looked over at it and saw it was her father, she answered it.

After talking to her father for a while, they had a flight booked to Boston early tomorrow morning. After hanging up with her father a while later, she remembered her appointment with Annabeth. Impulsively she grabbed her cell and texted Annabeth to come and see her at the practice.

Annabeth arrived, "Hey, you wanted to see me at this time".

Zoe smiled warmly and offered her a seat. "Sorry, I was just talking to my dad about something. My mom was so embarrassed after they split up that she pretended they were still together for a long time after. I thought about how hard it must've been for her to put up a front. She lived in New York, but if not, I can imagine many things that she might've been doing like mowing her lawn in the middle of the night and keeping her neighbours awake. She would've been hurting so much with no one to tell".

Annabeth nodded nervously. "That sounds hard".

Zoe took Annabeth's hand, "How long has he been gone?"

"Three months, he had a new job. He met some waitress and they're in love. He's not coming back".

"I'm sorry. But Annabeth you can't hide the truth from the town. You have to tell them. That's the point of small towns, right? Everyone cares", Zoe whispered.

"Thank you", Annabeth whispered pulling Zoe into a tight hug before leaving.

XxX

Brick finished what he needed to do in town square and made his way to the practice, where he hope Zoe would still be. He heard her talking in there and saw Annabeth sitting with her.

He waited for Annabeth to leave before stepping into the office.

"You believe that?" he asked in response to Zoe's last comment. "Then why the hell are you leaving?"

Zoe looked up confused. "How did you know?"

"Small town", Zoe gave him a look. "Lavon", he said.

"Don't think I haven't been dreaming of this day for most of last year, but I do think I deserve an explanation."

"I'm just not a GP", Zoe shrugged.

Brick shook his head, "I heard you in therewith Annabeth and that was being an excellent GP."

Zoe sighed, "Yeah well, I just can't do it anymore."

"Do what, care? Look Zoe I know you blame yourself for what happened with Rose."

Zoe shook her head, "I just – I can't do it anymore Brick. Okay? I can't take that chance again."

"What chance?"

"The chance of someone that I know or care about getting sick. I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life."

"GP's feel that way all the time, Zoe", Brick said looking at the lost girl in front of him.

A tear dripped down Zoe's cheek. "It hurts too much. I'm sorry, but I can't live like that."

Brick sighed, "Yeah me too. But it's called being human Zoe. People get sick and they die, but they're also born and learn to ride a bike and fall in love. You can shut yourself off from all that, your choice, but don't call that living."

Brick got up and patted the crying girl on her shoulders gently before leaving the practice.

XxX


End file.
